Una flor en invierno
by RozenAnn
Summary: ¿Cómo adivinar que su primer contacto con aquello que tanto anhelaba sería a manos de un desconocido? Russia/China, Russia-centric, posibles errores con la apariencia de los personajes.


¿Cómo adivinar que su primer contacto con aquello que tanto anhelaba sería a manos de un desconocido? Russia/China, Russia-centric, posibles errores con la apariencia de los personajes.

Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia y el segundo que jamás he escrito D: Ya lo había subido a mi LJ, como regalo a una amiga por navidad. (Ah, debí haberlo subido aquí antes… en fin~)

**~ Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**~ Titulo**: Una flor en invierno-  
**~ Claim:** Se supone que Rusia/China, quizás China/Japón menor y meramente fraternal.  
**~ Advertencias:** Girasoles usados como armas cacheteadoras (?); aparte de eso, ninguna.  
**~ Notas: **Dedicado a Samy, porque es muy awesome y se lo merece. Y, um, sospecho que la edad de los personajes, al menos en apariencia, está incorrecta de acuerdo a la historia de cada uno. En fin, yo no sé nada, solo espero que no esté muy errado D:  
**~ Disclamer**: Los personajes que aparezcan son de Hidekaz, a quien amo secretamente porque me da mucho material para fangirlear~ (?)

* * *

_Aunque intentes cubrirte, el frío ignorará cualquier ropaje._

Corría por la nieve. Ante él, la blanca bastedad se extendía, sin avistar límites.

_Pasará sus heladas manos sobre tu piel, sin pudor alguno._

No estaba perdido, pero no quería pensar que corría hacia algún lugar. Era su casa, después de todo, y sin embargo, algunas veces, la aborrecía.

_Siempre sobre ti._

¿O se aborrecía a si mismo?

_Abrazándote._

Todavía era tan pequeño, y sin embargo estaba abandonado a su suerte en un lugar tan grande.

_Velándote, reclamándote como suyo._

_¡Rusia-Chan!_

_Onii-chan_

_Alejando a quienes se te acerquen._

Mentía, no estaba del todo solo. Tenía a sus hermanas.

_Es insoportable, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer._

Aún así.

_Y de todos modos…_

Realmente no las sentía.

…_Tú también eres bastante frío_

- ¡Alto ahí, aru!

El grito sobresaltó a Iván, quien, distraído, tropezó con su chaqueta y calló de cara al suelo.

- "_Menos mal la nieve amortiguó la caída_" – pensó, arrodillándose y sacudiendo los restos congelados de agua que estaban sobre sí.

Ante él, encontró la figura de alguien de largos y negros cabellos, de apariencia, aunque menuda, firme y decidida. Su cuerpo se perdía entre el rojo escarlata con detalles dorados que era su camisa; le observaba con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas, invisibles ante la longitud de las largas mangas.

Su piel era nacarina, y los ojos negros resaltaban, refulgentes, casi severos.

Reaccionó.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó, levantándose; por ese entonces era apenas un pequeño, y sus cejas se fruncían sobre la purpurea mirada, evidentemente molesto por la rudeza de la persona ante el - ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- Soy China – la respuesta salió con dignidad y orgullo -, y tú estás en mi casa – añadió, todavía con expresión seria.

Iván se mantuvo callado, aun admirando a quien estaba ante él. De la nada, cayó en cuenta de algo.

- Eso no es cierto – una sonrisa en apariencia inocente surcó su cara, más la confianza de sus palabras delataba sus verdaderos pensamientos -, esta es mi casa.

- ¡No es cierto, aru!

- No importa: eventualmente todos serán uno con Rusia.

_¡Baf!_

Sobresaltado ante el inesperado impacto de algo contra su cara, lo único que el pequeño pudo hacer fue el quedarse congelado en su lugar. Para cuando aquello sobre su rostro empezaba a caer, el extendió sus manos ante sí, evitando la total caída del objeto hacia el suelo.

Todavía con la mirada fija en él, notó el evidente sonrojo sobre las mejillas de China; su cara estaba contraída en un gesto debatiente entre el bochorno y la indignación.

¡Pero era cierto! _Todos serán uno contigo_, era algo que solían repetirle en su casa, y alababan su decisión cuando el repetía, obediente, aquello de lo que ya estaba convencido.

También recordó que la frase podía malinterpretarse.

"… _Oh_"

Pero la persona ante él era una nación, y seguramente había comprendido los dos significados.

Miró sus manos. Sobre ellas había un girasol; sólo entonces se percató de que su acompañante sostenía otros dos con una de las mangas de su camisa, y seguramente no los había visto pues habían quedado parcialmente ocultos tras su espalda.

- … Eres una señorita muy ruda; debes cambiar eso para cuando seas una conmigo.

Un segundo _girasolsazo_, una fuerte exclamación de "¡Soy un chico, aru!", seguido de pasos que se alejaban rápidos, acompasados por quejas que acusaban a las nuevas naciones de indecentes, atrevidas, ciegas y a ver a qué horas le daban su merecido.

Iván, ligeramente sorprendido por lo rápido que había sido dejado sólo nuevamente, tomó el segundo girasol en sus manos. A lo lejos, el chino se acercaba a un pequeño que había estado observando la escena a lo lejos, sin involucrarse ni alterarse. Aún a pesar de la distancia, pudo escuchar la conversación que sostenían:

- ¿Está bien, China-san?

- Si, no te preocupes, Kiku.

- Se veía enojado – declaró el pequeño niño, manteniendo su voz y rostro invariables.

- Lo estaba, un poco, pero ahora que estoy contigo – China sonrió -, ya estoy bien.

- China-san, ¿Dónde están mis girasoles? – Kiku cambió de tema sin mayor problema, aparentemente no notando que, en verdad, la actitud del mayor se había vuelto mucho más cálida.

Pero Iván lo notó.

Para él fue más que evidente.

- ¡Ah! Aquí están, aru – anunció China, apresurándose a entregarle el último girasol al niño -. Lo siento, Kiku, iba a traerte más pero _algo_ pasó y sólo quedó uno.

El niño no repuso nada, más extendió su mano al chino, que estuvo feliz de tomarla. Siempre sonriendo. Siempre_cálido_.

Y el ruso sintió celos.

Porque él era capaz de llenar ambos corazones de primavera.

Y sintió frustración.

Porque el niño más pequeño no parecía notarlo.

Observó un poco más ambas figuras; cuando casi iban a desaparecer, China se giró por última vez, dedicándole una larga mirada que él no supo identificar, quizás por la distancia, quizás porque no tenía ningún significado. No supo por qué, pero su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia, apresando los girasoles contra su pecho y apretándolos en dirección a su corazón, al tiempo que los dedos de su mano se aferraban al abrigo, a la planta, y al lugar donde sentía el incansable ritmo de la vida, extrañamente avivado en su pecho.

Fueron unos pocos segundos que a él le parecieron largos minutos, y cuando el mayor desvió la mirada, le dedicó, en comparación, una llena de amabilidad, calor, _primavera_ a su hermanito.

Desaparecieron en la distancia.

Iván se giró, todavía con los girasoles aprisionados entre su mano y su pecho, emprendiendo lentamente el camino a casa.

No pensó en qué era lo que había sentido hacia tan solo unos instantes, porque no lo sabía.

Jurándose que él, que China, sería suyo algún día.

Que él sería el único dueño de esa _primavera_.

_¿Es tan malo desear por alguien que derrita el frio en tu interior?_

_

* * *

_

Lo repito, mi primer fic de Hetalia, por ende, el primero con esos personajes. Espero que no esté muy mal D: Cualquier comentario y/o corrección se agradece. Personalmente, siento que fue fail, así que si me tiran tomatazos... me los comeré con mucha comprensión (?) (Es un castigo porque los odio~)

_¿Review?_


End file.
